


Lab Results

by eclipsing_dreams



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsing_dreams/pseuds/eclipsing_dreams
Summary: Boredom, truly the most dangerous thing of all.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 12





	Lab Results

Drakken was bored. Desperately bored and uninspired to be specific, his agitation only growing worse at the knowledge that he shouldn't be. True, Shego had joined him in going "good", but she had also agreed to be his... Well, his... He wasn't sure. He didn't think she was his girlfriend officially, but they were dating. It was all very new and exciting, and embarrassingly fun while still just doing mostly what they had done for years.

The problem lay in his ever-restless mind. Insomnia refused to leave him as he worried over the future. What would he build now? Would he have to stop building altogether and look for a new source of funds? Would he be able to come up with non-death ray ideas? Because right now, his fingers tingled in want to build a death ray.

He sighed, putting down the scraps of wire and metal in front of him as he grabbed for his mug of cocoa-moo. When his hand met with nothing, his mind finally paused as his focus shifted to the missing drink. Turning his head he saw the mug still on his desk, seemingly in the same place. Realizing he still had his magnifying goggles on, he shifted them to the top of his head to see the mug was instead dangerously teetering on the edge. Quickly reaching for the surprisingly still warm mug he hurriedly moved it to a safer location. His persistent frown deepened as he glared at the offending drink. He knew he had placed it down safely. Hadn't he?

He felt the sigh leave his chest as his exasperation with himself only grew. Pinching the bridge of his nose he closed his eyes and wondered if he should just go back to bed to stare at the ceiling some more. Muttering to himself, he knew it would do no good until he had a new idea. Reaching again for his drink his hand once again touched nothing. Removing his hand from his face he saw the mug once again sitting precariously near the edge of the desk. He blinked hard, twice, just to make sure he was seeing it sit where it had before he'd moved it. Had he fallen asleep and dreamed of fixing it? He wasn't that sleep-deprived yet, was he?

Growing tired of wondering how much of his sanity remained he once again reached for the mug and finished its contents. Carefully he placed the mug inside the top drawer in his desk, not wanting to deal with broken ceramic as well. With his drink gone and his mug safe, his mind shifted back to the project in front of him. Honestly, it was nothing more than spare parts and junk not capable of becoming anything of use. The whole point in tinkering was to get his ideas flowing and even if his sanity was leaving him, his mind was still very much awake.

Moving his goggles back to their proper position, he started sifting through junk pieces to see if any could be repaired. His hand paused as the center of his vision blurred to black, the new sense of panic seeping through him stealing all traces of fatigue. He swallowed thickly focusing on the light he could still see as he moved his hand to remove the goggles, instead he was met with a thick vine in front of his face.

"Great, just great. Exactly what I needed. Move you worthless thing you're in the way!" He grabbed hold of it, only to realize too late it was very much not a vine.

"Excuse me?" Shego sharp tone cut through threw him like a knife, effectively stopping his heart as he realized he held a firm grip on her.

"Shego, I-" He stuttered, having no idea what he'd gotten himself into. Quickly letting go of her, he grabbed for his goggles yanking them off his face to take in the scene before him. There, lounging above his desk was Shego. Laying lazily on her stomach with her head resting on her folded arms, one leg draped over the makeshift hammock made of his own vines. Re-evaluating the events in his head he realized he had mistaken her calf for one of his vines. But why was she in the lab, especially at this hour? And how long had she been here? What...

His trail of thought was suddenly broken, and he was caught off guard as he watched the tip of her foot move until it found one of the pieces of scrap and promptly started nudging it towards the edge of his desk. He frowned realizing she had been the one threatening his mug's safety. The sound of the metal clinking against the floor drew his attention quickly back to her.

"Must you?"

Her grin, which had been casual, quickly changed to mischievous. At this, Drakken quickly remembered there were far worse things than his own boredom. Namely, a bored Shego was pure chaos. This week alone she had caught him off guard in the shower, water gun in hand laughing maniacally as she shot him with pure ice water. Admittedly it was better than her flushing the toilet and burning him, but the shock at seven in the morning was enough to sour his mood the rest of the day.

*clink* *clink* *clink*

He blinked, the sound drawing his attention to the floor where another piece of scrap had joined their fallen companion. Make that companions, as he realized he had zoned out and a small pile had collected on the floor. Returning his annoyed glare to Shego, he noticed her expression now matched his.

"Finally back with me Doc?"

For all the world, all he saw as he looked at her was an annoyed cat. He could practically see the tail twitching and her ears pulled back, her posture an impressive mix of power and relaxation, the panther high in her tree ready for the newest game of cat and mouse.

Shego's heavy sigh snapped him out of his thoughts to see that she was now sitting up, both legs hanging in front of him. She leaned her head on one hand as she extended the other.

"Well, Bud? You gonna help me down or what?"

He felt more than saw the vine extend from his back, betraying his willingness to do whatever she asked of him. She smiled at the vine's quick response knowing he still had trouble when it came to his unconscious behaviors. Using the extended vine as a balance he doubted she needed, she removed herself from the hammock and moved to sit in the section she had cleared off his desk.

"At least one of you is still a gentleman," she teased as she settled herself.

Now comfortably seated to take over his entire workspace, she easily reached forward and pulled him closer. She ran her gloved claws teasingly up the back of his neck as she began to undo his ponytail. Any retort he might have had died in this throat as he felt her claws run lightly from the base of his skull toward his ears. Realizing this, his mind quickly returned to thoughts of her as a cat, all considering how she was easily taking over the situation to put his focus on her. He changed his mind from a panther to a minx. Yes, a minx but deadlier. What was more dangerous than a minx...

Her emerald eyes drew closer as she closed the space between them, attempting to draw him out of his own mind with a kiss. It was obvious she was getting frustrated with his mind wandering away from her. He felt her sigh through her nose as she turned the quick peck into a full kiss. And then after placing one more quick peck on his lips, she moved to his jawline, nipping lightly along the way to his neck.

Drakken was having a difficult time focusing on anything as he felt her teeth tease the skin below his ear. Quite frankly, he had a difficult time understanding her moods most of the time, always speaking in riddles and never giving him a straight answer. His mind caught on to the thought faster than he could try to stop it. She was always consuming literature and spoke mostly in riddles, she was a sphinx!

"Ah!" yelping he pulled away from her, quickly being greeted by a familiar deadly glare.

"You bit my ear!"

"You were ignoring me for your own thoughts."

"..." He rubbed his sore ear and pouted. "Fair..."

Smiling now that she had finally gotten her point across, she resumed kissing him. Leaning back and pulling him onto the desk, she vaguely registered the sound of metal and glass hitting the floor. She felt somewhat bad knowing he would need to fix his goggles after this. Drakken however, didn't seem to notice as he cupped her face and tilted his head to get a better angle.

Running his thumbs across her cheekbones he deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth while inviting her to do the same. She readily accepted and grinned, confirming her earlier suspicion that he had been drinking hot chocolate and not coffee. Her claws gently ran across his scalp until they reach the base of his skull and down his back.

As much as he enjoyed the feeling of her gloves he realized he would feel much safer if it was her nails instead. Moving his right hand from her face down her shoulder he slowly made his way to her elbow. He slid his other hand down the side of her jaw to guide her to move her head as he switched tactics and moved to kiss her neck.

Shego felt her cheeks heat up as he slowly ran his thumb along her forearm. Once he felt her glove he slid his thumb under the fabric and continued tracing the center of her forearm until he met her wrist. At the same time, he was definitely going to leave a hickey from the place he had anchored himself right where her jaw met her neck. She felt heat flood over her and wondered if she would catch on fire. Heck, if she tried hard enough she could image smoke. Wait... Her eyes shot open and took in the scene behind him. The noise from early hadn't been the rest of the scraps; the vines had knocked over whatever chemicals he had stored on the shelf and had set fire to a good portion of the wall.

"Drakken!" She felt him smirk against her skin, not catching on it that he was not the reason for her excitement. "Fire!" she tried again.

"Yeah, we are on fire today."

She rolled her eyes and promptly shoved him away, a finger pointing behind him to the vines dramatically trying to flee the fire they had started while also trying to put it out. She saw one had managed to roll the fire extinguisher towards the flames but was too afraid to pick it and give it to them.

"Fire!" Drakken roared as he turned around making his way towards the fire extinguisher. The flowers shrank back at his rage until another chemical became too hot and burst to encompass the wall in flames. The heat now flooded the room, frightening the flowers into pulling themselves from the wall and moving to hide behind Drakken in a strange arch, causing his shadow to look like menacing wings. The flames burned so brightly now that it was hard to focus on anything else. Drakken's rageful shouting could barely be heard over the sound of the now roaring fire. His silhouette was now the only thing she could see of him with the flames illuminating the room. His hands held high above his head looked liked claws, and the illusion of wings created by his vines gave her the vision of a dragon. The fires only added to the image, looking like he had burned his enemies to a crisp and his rage had yet to be quelled.

Shego had taken to leaning back on her elbows, taking in the sight before her. She knew she should have been annoyed or even scolding him for not securing the chemicals as he should have, but watching him rage and forget to lose actual words just had her smiling in affection. He had been far too demure since they had started dating. It felt like he was constantly walking on eggshells around her and she had been trying her best to get back to the comfort level they had been at before the invasion. Pulling pranks, purposefully annoying him, anything to get a reaction out of him. Seeing him here, looking as dangerous as she knew he had the potential to be, really felt like they would finally be able to move on from the awkward faze they had entered.

The heat from the fire had already encompassed the lab, but she wasn't too concerned. She had made sure he hadn't skipped out on a high-level extinguisher system, although they should have activated by now. Just then, as the flames began to tickle the ceiling the system activated. Foam sprayed and covered the lab, making it look like a snowstorm had blown through. With the fires successfully put out, she turned her gaze back towards Drakken.

He looked just as put out as the fires as he turned around, shoulders slumped, and started to make his way back towards her. Just as he had taken two steps she felt water drip onto her nose. The sprinklers started and water started to cascade down from the ceiling. At this, she raised one brow at him questioning why the system was malfunctioning. It was only meant to release the foam, adding water to the mix could have started a class D fire.

"You had the henchmen install it to save money, didn't you?"

"Always with the questions you already have the answers to. You really are such a sphinx."

She laughed, a cheshire grin spreading across her face.

"If I'm a sphinx, you're a dragon."

He huffed knowing the moment had been ruined. But Shego wasn't going to let things go that easily.

"And I'm a lady and in great distress," she teased.

He snorted, "A lady you are, a damsel in distress you are not." Shego frowned, hoping he would be willing to play along. Picking up that the mood might not be completely gone, he tried again, "So instead if I'm a dragon, that would make you my greatest treasure."

Surprised at the sweet sentiment, she felt herself blush, but quickly recovered. "Then hoard me."

His mind quickly left to try to visualize such a thing. "That doesn't even make any sense..."

She shut him off by kissing him, quickly trying to pick up where they had left off. Pulling his lower lip into her mouth, she playfully began to nip on it. Relaxing into his hold she felt the sprinklers continuing to go off. A part of her mind she refused to acknowledge made her think of how romantic kissing in the rain felt.

He hummed happily against her, grateful that the mood hadn't been entirely killed. Moving his hands to cradle her neck, he made to deepen the kiss. She happily accepted and matched his intensity. Taking a break for air, he moved down her jaw as he peppered kisses on the way down to her neck. She ran her hands down his back, pressing her still gloved claws against his lab coat. She lazily ran her hands around his shoulders to begin removing the heavy lab coat, claws teasing the sensitive skin of his neck along the way.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

The shrill sound of the fire alarm finally going off caused them both to jump. He sighed and moved his head the rest on her shoulder, already feeling her shaking with laughter. Her laughter turned contagious, and soon he couldn't help it as he started to join in with her. He pulled away to see her biting her lip to try to stop it, but it was no use.

*Pop*

Suddenly as if nothing else could ruin the mood, he felt his yellow ring of petals had returned to frame his face. Shego couldn't help it; she burst out laughing. He quickly lost his composure and joined her, laughing to the point he was grabbing his gut in pain. She reached up to him and cradled his face still trying desperately to stifle her giggles and kissed him poorly as her lips were smiling too much to do any better. She wanted him to understand she wasn't laughing at him, but with him. He tried to kiss her back to let her know that understood, but his own smile and stifled laughter didn't let really him do much more than press his lips to hers. Little did he know, that she was also trying to convey that she loved him.

Laying wet on the desk amidst the chaos the two could hardly breathe as their laughter quelled. Ok, so maybe he couldn't build a death ray anymore, or maybe he could and just sell it off. Regardless, he should have known better than to think his life could ever be boring with Shego in it. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He hadn't been lying earlier when he said she was his greatest treasure, the only one to have laughed with him at not just at him. Even when she had laughed at him, it had never felt as cruel as the others. So perhaps he would hoard her, there in his lab and in his heart.

Meanwhile, Shego knew she had failed yet another attempt at seducing him in the lab. Admittedly it had ended up better than previous attempts as she enjoyed the feel of him wrapped around her. She noticed that his vines had moved to cover them from the sparklers, probably to apologize for the fire in the first place. Or more likely to be nosey like they had earlier. Regardless, it didn't matter. Shego was a stubborn soul, and one day she would get to successfully seduce him in the lab. Tomorrow was another day after all.

Inspired by the lovely works of cocoa-at-night:

cocoa-at-night. tumblr. kom/post/625632085165719552/a-kitty-and-a-dragon

cocoa-at-night. tumblr. kom/post/623670848778272768/wet-babies

cocoa-at-night. tumblr. kom/post/623317960281505792/day-67-after-the-lowardian-invasion-dear-diary


End file.
